This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to electronic devices having wireless communications circuitry.
Wireless electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications circuitry that includes a number of electric components. The electric components are assembled in a manufacturing system to produce the wireless communications circuitry. A given electric component is typically tested using a test station in the manufacturing system prior to assembly within an electronic device. To expedite the manufacturing process, many test stations can be used to test the given electric component in parallel (i.e., to determine whether the electric component under test has been manufactured properly or whether the electric component under test satisfies design criteria).
Each test station that is used to test the given component typically experiences measurement variation due to variations between individual test stations. The behavior of each test station is typically unique, as it is challenging to manufacture test stations that are exactly identical to one another. It is challenging to limit variation between test stations within a single manufacturing system as well as across a number of manufacturing systems formed at different locations. Variations between individual test stations make it difficult to provide consistent testing for each component under test.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved test systems for testing wireless electronic devices